


给呆毛的车

by CroWsouL



Category: SN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	给呆毛的车

“吊车尾的...”佐助将鸣人一把从床上拉起来，指了指自己胯间半勃起的阴茎，“把它舔硬。”

“啊，我不要...”话没说完佐助直接用手指撬开鸣人的牙冠将阴茎插入了柔软的口腔内。

咸腥中夹杂着一丝骚涩的味道瞬间充斥满鸣人的口腔，“呜呜呜呜...”他双手抵在佐助胯间，试图将口中的阴茎推离出自己的口腔，纠结在一块的眉头道出了主人的不适与反抗。

鸣人的牙齿不时的磕到佐助的阴茎上，这生涩的技巧并没有带给佐助过多生理上的愉悦，但布满筋络的粗大阴茎在鸣人浅色的双唇之间进出的画面让佐助的欲望不停的翻涌。

“技术烂爆了，别碰到牙齿，用一侧的口腔内壁去摩擦龟头，收缩脸颊吮吸。”

鸣人哪里顾得上这么多，马眼分泌出越来越多的液体使他泛起阵阵的呕吐感，他胡乱的搅动着舌头，也不顾及牙齿有没有磕碰到阴茎，只求佐助可以早些放过他。

佐助瞥到鸣人的眼角溢出了点点泪水，不忍心再让对方替自己口交，将阴茎从口腔内抽离，倾身扯下对方被液体浸湿黏在肌肤上的女士骚粉色内裤，“吊车尾的，干什么事情都是吊车尾，躺好。”

鸣人的唇边挂满了亮晶晶的体液和唾液，他神色恍惚的听从佐助的命令躺下，紧接着感受到一股近乎抽离灵魂的销魂快感。「原来被口交是这么舒服的事情。」

佐助能感觉到鸣人在不由自主的微微挺腰想要寻求更多的愉悦，他双手托住对方的翘臀直接来了个深喉。

“啊啊啊~~~”鸣人抓着佐助的头发浑身颤抖，深喉过于刺激，他不知道是要佐助更深的吮吸自己的阴茎还是抽离阴茎逃离这让他沉沦的快感。

而佐助似乎看出了鸣人的纠结，他不仅没有让鸣人逃离反而用舌尖去顶弄马眼，带给对方更深层次的快感。

鸣人的双腿不知何时已经架在佐助的肩头。一股热流顺着尿道而上，快感被无限放大直冲云霄，他颤抖的双腿紧紧夹住佐助的脑袋，精液冲破马眼，全全释放在佐助口中。

佐助吞下精液，抹去唇边溢出的液体，“射的挺快啊。”

“哪...哪有，我这是第一次被口交，快一点很正常的说。”鸣人赧红了脸。

佐助带给他如此美妙的体验，他也想回报一下佐助，“我...我也想让你舒服的说，我重新给你口一次？”

佐助被鸣人的话惹的闷笑一声，“用这里让我舒服吧。” 

粉色的菊穴一张一合的收缩着，仿佛叫嚣着要佐助狠狠的插入。

“主动点，自己坐上来。”

“自...自己坐？那...那好吧。”鸣人觉得这个姿势羞耻极了，但怀揣着想要回报佐助的心意还是硬着头皮答应了。

佐助半靠在床头饶有兴趣的注视着鸣人的一举一动，对方先跨坐到自己身上，再扶着自己的阴茎小心翼翼对准菊穴口缓缓坐下。

也许是刚才高潮的余韵还没有完全消散，鸣人的双腿抖的厉害，仿佛一不当心便会瘫软支撑不住身体，整个人直直的坐在佐助的阴茎上。

没有给鸣人缓冲的时间，佐助直接挺身将阴茎没入鸣人体内。

“啊——混蛋。”

“自己把水手服撩起来用嘴叼住，方便我摸你奶头。”

“变态。”嘴上这么说但还是照做了。

佐助扣住鸣人的大腿直接挺腰狠狠抽插了几十下，直把鸣人插得咬住衣摆的齿缝间溢出一连串呻吟。短裙早已散落在大腿根上，原本短裙的腰围处露出鸣人金色的阴毛，滴着淫液的阴茎也从上方探出脑袋。

鸣人因为剧烈的穿刺一个踉跄，双手抵在佐助的胸口。手掌摸到了富有弹性的胸肌，内心暗道「好好摸...」，这无意间的一摸仿佛打开了世界的新大门，双手从佐助的胸肌顺路向下，抚过腹外斜肌，游移至块状分明的腹肌。指尖用力向下按了又按，美妙的触感便透过指腹流向大脑，带来一波波精神上的愉悦快感。随着佐助的挺腰动作，鸣人可以清晰的感受到肌肉的喷张，肌肤表面微微渗出的汗水，他情不自禁的又顺着原路向上抚摸回去。  
“吃豆腐吃的挺开心啊，吊车尾。”抓住正在抚摸自己胸肌的手，佐助邪气一笑。

“我...我没有！”鸣人正摸的入迷，突然被佐助打断，不免有些尴尬，抽回手，好似刚才什么也没发生。

“你老公的身材好不好？”

“不好，硬邦邦的肌肉有什么好的！啊~”鸣人说出这句话立马后悔了。

佐助报复一般抓住鸣人的臂膀将人拉向自己，一个翻身把人压在身下，略带粗暴的继续进行抽插。

鸣人以一种极其扭曲的姿势承受着佐助的抽插，他的双腿被佐助架在肩上，臀部整个脱离了床面，他甚至低头就能看到佐助的阴茎在自己的屁缝间穿刺。短裙被扯至胸口处，水手服早已不知去向，或许在床尾又或许因为激烈的运动踹到了床底下。

佐助察觉出鸣人的眼中闪过一丝带有逃避意味的羞涩，他将鸣人的下半身向上抬了抬，让鸣人的姿势更加扭曲，也让对方可以更加清晰的看到自己的抽插。

鸣人能感觉到自己的菊穴仿佛被佐助操成了一滩温热的海水，双腿和屁缝间尽是湿漉漉和滑腻腻，“舒...舒服，再快点...”

“嗯...”佐助放下鸣人的双腿，改为最传统的传教士体位，进行着最单调也最直白的活塞运动。

狭小昏暗的床帘内已然变成了一小片天堂，两人完全沉湎于瘾性的快感之中。

END


End file.
